


New Perspective

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Edited, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, So its basically just really fluffy Muke smut, Sweet, girl mikey kinda, kinda lost the point, luke has a tongue ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke got a tongue piercing and had been dying to show Michael, when he does the older man has some interesting reactions to the new item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just gonna edit for mistakes but then I wanted to fiz a few parts and now we have a new fic. Sorry for straying from the tongue piercing thing but I was really feeling this vibe.

<p>Luke lay sound asleep next to Michael hands curled into the bottom of his flannel. When Michael woke up it was to the hot heat of Luke's mouth and the cool bite of two pieces of metal. He knew one had to be his lip ring. What was the othis? He felt a small cold metal ball rub over his slit making him cum unexpectedly. Luke didn't mind just swallowed mischief dancing in his eyes. Pulling off of Michael's member he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue only. Michael was about to ask what he felt but then Luke pressed his lips against Michael's and the red haired boy gave in not being able to kiss Luke for like two weeks. He licked at the blonde's bottom lip smiling when Luke opened but then confusion when Luke's tongue didn't reach out to his. Licking into his mouth he tangled his tongue with Luke's and oh. 

 

He got his tongue pierced. 

 

Sucking on Luke's tongue the tip of his own tongue flicking over the metal ball Michael admired the new jewelry. After that the day was filled with blow jobs and sex. Michael looked down at Luke. Now he knew what the feeling of a blow job with a tongue ring felt like but he couldn't help but wonder how would it feel if he was a girl? Laying down and wrapping himself in Luke's arms he would tell him in the morning. When Luke woke up he barely kept himself from shrieking. When he fell asleep Michael was scrolling through his phone . . . as a dude. Now an exact replica of Michael was asleep in his arms. Well not exactly seeing as this was a girl version. The red hair was longer his usually broad and flat chest was smaller and had two deliciously firm yet ample sized breasts. Michael was curvy and in panties and Luke's singlet. Michael must have felt him staring because one emerald eye opened looking up at Luke. Luke bit his lip because now Michael's jaw was less sharp and his cheeks a little less puffy. His lips still red. He was still just as sexy a girl. </p>

 

<p>"Can I help you Lucifer?" </p>

 

<p>"Um. . ." Luke trailed off not sure what to say during this.</p>

 

<p>"Look if yo-" Michael cut off as he noticed the (more) girly sounding voice. Sitting up Michael looked down seeing he was a girl. </p>

 

<p>"Why are you a girl?"</p>

 

<p>"Well. . .," Michael blushed at the reason. "I wanted to know how a girl would feel if she got eaten out with a tongue ring."</p>

 

<p>"So I have to eat you out to get you back?"</p>

 

<p>"Yeah. I mean I guess. I don't really know."</p>

 

<p>The blonde nodded deciding that yes he was going to do this for Michael but also going to make this as pleasurable as possible. Luke leaned in kissing Michael's lips running his spare hand that wasn't in his hair up his curves trying to memorize the beautiful skin. He loved his boyfriend with all of his heart but this was a new experience that was sadly limited. Snaking a hand under the singlet he reached up caressing the smooth skin. Michael sighed into his mouth sucking on the blonde's tongue.hefelt the ball on tongue liking the way the cool metal on his tongue felt like it was also cooling his over heating body. Luke broke away lips kissing at his jaw biting softly. Getting to his neck he gasped fingers tightening on his hair. Luke groaned feeling his smooth skin against his lips. Mikey sighed happily when Luke's lips touched his sweet spot. His lips moved against his neck sucking harder.he moaned body arching into his stronger body hands pressed against his firm chest. Luke's mouth tracked lower leaving a trail of fire. Sealing his lips over one nipple he sucked biting down gently then tolled the metal ball around his nipple moans falling from his lips as Luke rolled his other nipple the constant heat and cool hardening his sensitive nipple. Luke switched them making his whine at the cold air on his wet nipple. Luke smiled returning to his task at hand. Letting to if his left nipple his hand trailed lower fingers running over the soft panties. Michael's breath hitched his fingers flexing on Luke's shoulders. His lips curled into a smirk as he applied some pressure to his clothed mound liking the way his body shivered under him. He knew that Michael was out of his comfort zone right now, not only did he initiate everything between the pair but he was a completely different gender. Luke's fingers worked almost lazily wanted Michael to love the experience while they had the opportunity rather than rushing the older woman. 

 

Michael's breath hitched in his throat his fingers flexing against Luke's shoulders again. There were two bright red dots of color on his cheeks, Luke ducked down his lips peppering light kisses across Mikey's cheeks. his arms circled around his neck a blush coating his neck and chest as he did so. Luke’s hands slid up his sides gently hands gently cupping his breasts through his shirt. His fingers played with his nipples for a brief moment before he was helping slide his shirt off. His hands went to cover his bare chest blocked by Luke’s, the younger intertwining their fingers as he pinned them to the bed. Michael licked his lips looking up through his lashes at his boyfriend. He felt the warm spike of arousal shoot through his stomach his hips moving the slightest bit. 

 

“Don’t try to cover yourself beautiful.” He whispered against his neck placing a kiss those before pulling away blue meeting green.

 

Michael could feel the love coming from Luke which made him blush and turn away slightly out of happiness. Luke’s fingers slipped from his sliding down the curves of his body. Michael’s eyes watched him hooded from looking down to who's the long fingers skimmed over his stomach and hips. He curled his fingers into the waistband of Michael’s panties sliding them down his long legs. Michael pushed his knees together feeling self conscious never having seen this body before. The gentle touch of Luke’s hands drew Michael from his thoughts watching him completely skip past his mound instead one pausing on his waist the othis drawing his face closer to give him a searing kiss. 

 

“Wanna help me get naked too?” Luke asked with a laugh pecking Michael’s lips again. 

Michael’s heart caught in his chest his now dainty fingers coming up to tangle in the blonde hair. His face was flushed a beautiful pink green eyes bright in the room, electric in the air between the two. His other hand cupped Luke’s jaw his eyes constantly taking in the details of his boyfriend. He feels the welling of tears and internally curses these damn feminine hormones as he kisses his ‘I love you’ into Luke’s lips. Luke gently cradles his jaw returning the kiss with just as much passion. Their lips move in an all too familiar dance pressing hard against each other each movement and each breath another submission to the love inside the two. Michael’s hands slid down his neck trailing down his chest. His fingers move over the ridges of Luke’s body shivering in delight at knowing this is all his. Michael breaks away first pausing his exploration of Luke’s body to look at him. His hand comes to cup his cheek after moving the now longer hair away from Michael’s face.

 

Michael feels lost in the gaze for a moment longer before Luke is smiling _ that  _ smile at him and he’s melting inside. Luke presses another kiss to his lips before sliding off of the bed. He slides off his boxers tossing them to the hamper. Michael rolls his eyes fondly before holding out his arms. Luke walks back to him pausing for a moment to grab a condom from the nightstand. While he was grabbing that Michael laid back against the bed on his back again looking up at his boyfriend. Luke placed the square by Michael’s head before settling between his legs his chin resting on Michael’s chest for a moment. Michael looked down at him a little apprehension behind his emerald irises. Luke placed a kiss on his chest before skimming his nose over the soft skin. 

 

“Are you sure about this babe?” He asked, his voice was low and gravelly making Michael bite his lip and shiver. 

 

Michael gazed down at Luke his lip trapped between his teeth, “Yes I am sure.” 

 

Luke smiled against his skin moving down the bed kissing any skin he could as he went. He braced himself on his left hand his right hand cupping his entire mound gently pressing his wrist moving in small circles. Michael gasped at the foreign feeling but breathed through it enjoying the gentle pressure on his clit. Luke leaned down kissing over his chest as he used his ring and middle finger to run up and down his slit applying a gentle pressure when he would near the area of his clit. Michael felt himself getting wet from the gentle touches and kisses and gasped when Luke’s fingers gently parted his pussy lips his finger coming up to gently circle his clit. 

 

Michael let out a quiet moan slowly enjoying the feeling that was building inside of him. Luke moved his fingers down to dip into him before coming back up to circle around his clit. Michael let out another moan his left hand moving to grip the pillows as his right grasped onto Luke’s shoulder his hips rotating up into his touch. Luke licked his lips before teasing his nipples again moving his fingers with Michael’s making sure there was enough wetness to keep from hurting MIchael. Michael’s fingers tightening on the pillow as Luke pressed a bit harder still keeping it easy and slow. He kissed slowly down to where his fingers were teasing his opening. He used the tip of his tongue to trace from just above his fingers to his clit. Michael let out a whimper blushing as he did so. Luke smirked proud he could make Michael feel good. He gently pressed his middle finger into the tight heat groaning as Michael let out a moan. His head dipped down once more licking a fat stripe from where his fingers were to his clit. Michael’s hips bucked as he felt Luke’s tongue move over him the cold metal of his piering shocking a moan out of him. Michael’s foggy brain thought back to the previous few moments realizing Luke kept the piercing away from all of his skin just to shock him. He was about to accuse his boyfriend of this when he moaned once more as Luke pressed his finger deeper as he sucked on his clit. Michael’s hips jerked in Luke’s touch as he did that whining as Luke kept up a constant game of fucking him with his fingers to sucking on his clit. Michael whined as he squirmed on the bed enjoying the feeling too much to even try to form words. As Luke started to move his fingers faster he used his tongue to not only stimulate his clit but to trace around his entire pussy curling his fingers to make Michael moan. MIchael gasped as he came body shivering almost violently in Luke’s grip. The blonde man worked him through his orgasm gently pulling away when Michael went to push his hands and head away. 

 

Michael breathed heavily as he laid on the bed he looked up at his boyfriend in awe eyes travelling over Luke. His face was scruffy with his beard however his face was wet with Michael. His blue eyes were dark and hungry as they looked over Michael. He felt hot arousal in his stomach as his eyes travelled lower seeing Luke’s thick cock standing straight out in front of him. Michael spread his legs again handing the condom to Luke. The blonde man took the package opening it and sliding it down his cock. He moved on his knees between Michael’s spread legs pushing up his knees a bit as he pushed in. Michael closed his eyes not expecting the pain of being entered. He breathed heavily as Luke pushed into him enjoying the feeling of being stretched around Luke. Michael snapped out of his thoughts as Luke groaned into his neck rather loudly. 

 

“Fuck Mikey you feel so fucking good.” he whined pressing his forehead to Michael’s chest taking a deep breath. 

 

MIchael carded his fingers through the blonde hair as Luke took another breath before sitting up and placing his hands on either side of Michael’s head. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders moaning as his scruff scratched against his neck. Luke moaned as he pulled his hips back before pushing into Michael’s cunt again. Michael moaned as the feeling hips rolling as he chased the feeling a bit. Luke moaned as Michael clenched around him his hips moving with him. ONe of his hands moved to the small of Michael’s back bracing him as he started to thrust in and out of Michael. The older of the two leaned his head back moaning as Luke pushed into him filling him up making him shudder with pleasure. Luke’s other hand had moved to his clit spit slicked fingers moving in different patterns. Michael whined as he jerked in Luke’s grip moaning as he got closer. Luke’s thrusts were as varied as the pattern on his clit making Michael constantly be on his toes waiting for the next move. He found he enjoyed it when Michael would thrust in and out with just the tip before slamming into him harshly. 

 

He threw his head back Luke’s lips attacking the free skin there as he brought Michael closer to the edge. His breath caught in his throat as Luke worked his clit mercilessly his thrusts solid and brutal as he brought Michael to climax. The older of the two arched up almost violently moaning as he shook with his orgasm. Luke groaned deeply as he felt the tightness around his cock his sloppy as he stilled and came inside the condom. He caught his breath as Michael’s thighs shook against his ribs. He pulled out carefully cleaning up the condom before kissing Michael quickly walking to the bathroom to find a rag. Once he had found one he ran it under warm water walking into the room. Michael was back to his male self and was curled up on the bed. Luke approached gently and cleaned him off before cleaning himself. He set the cloth on the bed for the moment knowing he was going to change the sheets anyway. 

 

“Babe talk to me.” Luke pressed gently looking at his boyfriend. 

 

“That was amazing, but what if I’m not good enough for you anymore. I mean I was a girl just now and you were still quite ready to sleep with me how do I know?”

 

Luke ignored the pang of hurt pushing that aside knowing MIchael had many insecurities. “Babe I know what you mean but you have to understand it was because it was you. Not because you were a girl, not because I just wanted to fuck you. It was because it was you and you’re my boyfriend and I love giving you pleasure and it just happened. I love you not because of your body but that is definitely a bonus.”

 

Michael laughed softly hugging Luke to him before helping him clean up. As they settled on the bed Calum opened the door furious as he looked at the two.

 

“A threesome? Really you two?”

 

Luke laughed pulling Michael closer. “No you missed it Mikey was a girl.” Luke said kissing the top of MIchael’s head. 

 

Ashton gaped at the two looking around the room for some sort of proof. Calum rolled his eyes throwing a well deserved ‘perverts’ over his shoulder as he walked away with Ashton in tow. 

 


End file.
